Survival 2
by Corration
Summary: A continuation of the story "Survival". The destruction of what was home has come to soon once again. Littlefoot, his family, and others set off to find a new home, but tension rises. Now, in order to keep his family together, Littlefoot's eldest son, Junior, assigns himself a task to fix broken hearts.
1. Prologue

In a place called paradise, nothing is to except the happen. A haven, if you will, is a place to provide forever lasting saving. How cruel can fate be. In a valley called Haven Valley, where the land was wide with green; in a valley where trees flourished; in a valley that had a continuous source of water; in a valley where every species of dinosaurs lived in harmony and protected each other, none could have predicted it would never happen.

Unfortunately it did...


	2. Sleeping Out

A brown Apatosaurus and a purplish pink one named Littlefoot and Ali respectively were walking to the outskirts of the valley. They were full adults, Littlefoot and Ali, that made it through the trails of survival. Once living in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the survivors set out to find a place that would be there new home. Along the way, they made new friends and found Ali, or Ali found them. Either way, this new expanded herd passed the treacherous trials to reach a place called Haven Valley. Though they lost a few friends, they were able to make it to this land that was a replica of the Great Valley, but it was better.

During the journey to their new home, Littlefoot and Ali became one and started a family. They were able to produce only three offspring. Littlefoot did not mind. It was his family, and he could watch for them more closely. Today, however, was not one of those closely-watching days.

His three children, Littlefoot Junior, Alison, and Dan, have wandered off. At first, they thought the kids were in the valley, but soon Ali became worried. Instead of walking all over the valley to find them, they asked Petrie to find their kids. Petrie was a Pteranodon sporting a lighter brown on his underbelly than his backside and head. His grammar improved, and he was braver than before. Who knew a panicky Petrie could be a plucky Petrie? Petrie was going to be a father soon. He and Cassie had their first clutch and were waiting for the eggs to break. This would be for awhile. Petrie volunteered to try to find the baby longnecks. Unfortunately, he came back to report the longnecks were in the forest.

Littlefoot and Ali stepped outside the safety of the rocky walls. They had rarely ventured out of the walls of Haven Valley. It was the third time they did. The first was scaring out some raptors near the valley. The second was their kids ventured out into this dangerous land. It appeared the same reason could be concluded for their third time out. Their kids were spotted in the forest. It was unsure what they were doing, but they had disobeyed them for venturing out of Haven Valley.

"We need to have a talk with these kids," commented Littlefoot as they walked through the thick forest surrounding the valley walls of Haven Valley.

"And I'm pretty sure who led them out," said Ali.

"Yep. Dan's going to be in big trouble."

Ali faced her mate.

"Now, Littlefoot. You were a kid too. You would go out to explore from the Great Valley."

Littlefoot nodded.

"Yeah, but I had grandparents who disciplined me."

"And you would still do it."

Littlefoot faced Ali and half-closed his eyes.

"What are you saying, Ali?"

"Well, I'm just suggesting that we need to try a different approach instead of yelling."

Littlefoot looked forward and thought. Yelling would not solved anything. Cera's father, Tospy the Gray Triceratops, would yell at Cera all the time, and that made Cera develop an angry attitude. He looked back at Ali.

"You're right, but what should we say. We need to be soft but firm."

Ali thought.

"Maybe...if we showed the kids outside of the valley, they wouldn't want to go out of the valley."

Littlefoot smiled.

"I get it. They won't be curious anymore. Boy Ali. I would've never thought of that."

Ali smirked.

"This is why I'm the mother, and you're the father."

Littlefoot took it in, but he was slightly confused on how to respond. He decided to let Ali pride herself over this. Besides, this pride dwarfed what Littlefoot did three years ago: lead them to Haven Valley.

"I just wished our kids were more listening," said Littlefoot. "No one else's kids are out here. You don't see Crystal and Luke getting their kids out of here."

"Well, none of their kids have the thing that makes our kids."

"What's that?"

"The nag of adventure," grinned Ali, "from courtesy of their father."

"Oh yes, and combine them with your sense of adventure, and we got very nagging for adventure kids."

"I don't have a sense of adventure. I was always with my mother when we were migrating."

"Then why did you offer to help me to get the golden flowers?" questioned Littlefoot with charm.

Ali slightly blushed a little. Not very noticeable through rosy cheeks, but it was slightly red on her snout-like nose.

"Oh...well... I just did that because... I wanted to spend time with you."

Littlefoot smiled.

"I'm glad you did."

"The little ones are ahead," called a voice from above.

Ali and Littlefoot looked up at Petrie.

"Thanks, Petrie," said Littlefoot. "We can handle it from here."

"Okie-dookie."

Petrie made a soft turn and flew back to Haven Valley. Littlefoot and Ali continued to move forward through the deep woods and entered a clearing. This wide open spot where the sun hit was a perfect place for anyone to rest. There were also some plants large enough to hid smaller creatures. Littlefoot and Ali only stood next to the clearing, seeing everything. Soon, two plants started to rattle near the adults' feet. Out popped out the neck of a one and a two-year-old Apatosaurus. The brown longneck with amber eyes was smiling.

"Found you, Dan."

He dropped his grin when he quickly realized there were two pairs of giant feet in front of him. He slowly looked up and stared into the upset faces of his parents. He nervously smiled.

"Hi, Mom and Dad."

"Junior!" snapped Ali.

"Where are your siblings?" demanded Littlefoot.

"I-I don't know. We're-We're p-playing hide-and-seek."

Littlefoot looked beyond the clearing and grew frustrated. He stopped his front right foot three times. It was the signal to let his children know he needed their attention. He first used it when he was explaining something and needed to control his kids. Soon, two other objects were cutting across the plants. They appeared out of the plants and in front of their parents. Dan, a bluish longneck with hazel eyes, and Alison, a light pinkish longneck, stood beside Littlefoot Junior.

"What are you doing out here," demanded Littlefoot. "You know better than to wander off."

"But Dad-"

"No," said Ali. "You had us worried-sick."

"But Mom," complained Dan, "this forest seems pretty safe."

"Safe?" questioned Littlefoot. "Dan, there is nothing safe about the Mysterious Beyond."

Alison and Junior looked around and then faced their parents.

"It seems safe," said Alison.

Ali shook her head.

"No, it's not. There is nothing safe out here."

"But it isn't safe in the valley," pointed out Dan. "Remember when those sharpteeth attacked?"

Ali faced Dan and nodded.

"Yes, but that was only one time."

"Yeah, but it still happened."

Ali narrowed her eyes.

"Dan, don't you argue with me. Littlefoot, discipline your son."

Ali faced the spaced-out Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot."

Littlefoot looked at the frustrated face of Ali and then looked at the kids.

"Well, if you think it's safe Dan, why don't we just spend the night here. We will spend one night here. Let's see if you can survive, like me and your mother did."

Ali leaned close to Littlefoot's head.

"What are you doing?" she asked with confusion in her voice. "What is your plan?"

Littlefoot smiled, signaling to Ali that she should trust him. She agreed to herself that Littlefoot had a plan.

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Junior, interested at Littlefoot's proposal.

"If your brother thinks it is safe, there should be no problem as to us spending one night."

Littlefoot faced Dan and nodded.

"Right Dan?"

There was one thing that Dan lacked: the motion to say no. Call it pride or stubbornness, or both, but he refused to back down, even if it was his father. Littlefoot wondered if he got this from Ali's side of the family, though he never brought it up to her. He would probably end up sleeping alone for the next couple of nights and not get Ali's neck rubs. Littlefoot really liked those. He formed a small smirk.

"Dan?"

"Okay, Dad," said Dan. "If we can last one night, promise to me that you'll get us treesweets."

It was rare for their parents to give them treesweets. Ali always said they rotted your teeth as Littlefoot said once every complete night circle was okay to eat. However, if Dan could get treesweets...well, he would get treesweets. He gave his parents a grin, baring his flat teeth. Littlefoot glanced at Ali, but she wanted no part of this deal-making process. Thinking for the best, Littlefoot faced his kids.

"Okay. If you manage one night without waking us up, I'll give you some treesweets."

"Littlefoot!" snapped Ali.

Littlefoot faced his mate.

"Don't worry. Besides, they haven't had treesweets for a while. Besides, you were a kid too. If you had the opportunity, you would try to get a treesweet."

Ali half-closed her eyes and stared at Littlefoot. She then sighed.

"Alright."

Littlefoot then looked at his kids.

"So, you want to spend the night here?"

Alison was going to reject. She did not care about treesweets if her life was at stake. However, her brothers overpowered her voice.

"Yes," chorused Dan and Junior together.

"Okay then. Let's find some food out here before the sun sets."

The little ones nodded, and the longneck family went off to find food.

* * *

Night had approached them. Out in the Mysterious Beyond, the stars were the same as if one was to look at them from Haven Valley. The moon itself was nearly complete to becoming a full circle. It shined down on the sleeping longnecks who were resting in the clearing of the forest. It was the same clearing that Littlefoot and Ali had found their kids in. The two adults were sleeping side-by-side. Ali's head rested on Littlefoot's neck. The kids rested near Ali's underbelly. They slept peacefully for the hours to come. That was until Junior woke up after feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Feeling suffocated, Junior opened his eyes. He yawned and then stood up. With dopey eyes, he walked out of the uncomfortable spot in-between his siblings and decided to sleep next to his dad. As he walked to the other side, where his dad's body was, he soon sensed a glow behind him. He noticed it as it lit up the ground around him. He looked up and saw something coming down. It was big, but not that big. It glowed bright and brighter as it came down. It made a sparkling sound. Junior stood amazed, following this bluish rock as it approached the ground. However, it came in too close. The brightest was too much as it flew close by. It was too much that Ali and Littlefoot opened their eyes, thinking it was morning. They saw Junior in front of them, staring into the sky. They looked up and saw the flying rock. It flew lower and lower as if it were to land. The longnecks could not see where it landed, but a big boom was heard. It was close too. The wind changed direction, slightly blowing in the longnecks' faces.

The boom also woke up Dan and Alison. They looked up to see their parents standing up. He noticed Junior was already up, and he concluded one thing.

"Already Junior. We lost. C'mon. Dad was gonna give us treesweets."

Junior glanced back at his brother and shook his head.

"Something happened."

"Yeah. We lost."

Junior shook his head.

"Not that. I saw something land. It was a... I think a flying rock...but different."

Dan half-closed his eyes.

"You woke Mom and Dad up because you saw a flying rock that was different?" he asked in a dull, irritated voice.

Littlefoot glanced back at Dan. He reached for him and grabbed his skin on is back with his mouth. He placed him on his back. He did the same to Junior as Ali put Alison on her back. Littlefoot and Ali faced each other.

"C'mon," said Littlefoot. "That one was close by."

"I hope everyone is alright," commented Ali.

Ali and Littlefoot hurried back to Haven Valley, hoping that the falling asteroid had missed.


	3. Survivors

Littlefoot, Ali, and their kids stood on one of the many cliffs that bordered Haven Valley. They looked down at the valley; at their home. Most of it was in ruins. It had become ground zero. The asteroid had hit the valley and caused catastrophic damages. It had hit almost at the center of the valley, in a grassy clearing. Everything near the clearing was leveled, and dinosaurs that were near the area laid dead with burnt flesh. The scenery got nicer near the outer edges of the valley, but that wouldn't be the case soon. Due to the asteroid, a wild fire had started, slowly burning the trees. The dinosaurs who did not die near ground zero were barely grabbing on to what remained of their lives. Some were strong; others were weak. Haven Valley was soon going to be a deserted place as the Great Valley. Alison looked at her mother.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Ali turned back to look at her daughter, who was on her back.

"There, there Alison," Ali unsurely said. "Just be glad we're safe."

She turned to Littlefoot.

"Dear, I'm worried about the others."

"I know. I'm going to check it out. You stay here with the kids."

Ali nodded. Littlefoot lifted the boys of his back by using his mouth and placed them on Ali's back. Littlefoot then started to walk down the sloped cliff.

"Littlefoot, be careful!"

Littlefoot loose his footing and slid down. He expected this. There were three parts of the valley were the cliffs sloped into the valley. However, one could easily lose his footing. The only thing to avoid injury was to slid down and not struggle. That's what Littlefoot did.

He made it down in a crouched position. He straightened himself up and started to jog towards the danger. He did not jog very far. He ended up stopping since he saw four dinosaurs approaching him: a Galliminus, a Triceratops, and a pair of Nodosauruses. Their names were Nick, Cera, Nod, and Fara respectively.

"Littlefoot," breathed Cera, the yellow Triceratops. "You're alive."

"Where are Ali and the kids?" asked Fara, the sky-blue Nodosaurus.

"They're safe," stated Littlefoot. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Explanations can wait, Littlefoot," said Nick, the brightly-colored striped, green Galliminus. "Let's get out of here."

"You guys go ahead. Ali and the kids are on the cliffs. I'm going to see if I can find any more survivors."

Littlefoot continued his path towards the destruction. He was only a football field away from the fire when he heard a scream for help. It was coming from the east, near another rocky wall of Haven Valley. Littlefoot knew where he was going as he ran towards it. He remembered the spot being where flyers nested, otherwise known as Petrie's home. Littlefoot made it to the cliff and was shocked to see that some of the flyers were crushed by falling rocks, which was due by the asteroid's impact. It only took one rock to make other rocks tumble. Littlefoot looked around and heard the voice again.

"Help!"

Littlefoot looked around and finally saw where the voice was coming from. A boulder has crushed a pair of wings, though they did not belong to one flyer. The big rock had crushed a pinkish Pteranodon's right wing and a brownish Pteranodon's left wing. Littlefoot recognized it to be Petrie and his soon-to-be mate Cassie.

"Petrie! Cassie!"

"Oh, Littlefoot," said Petrie. "I'm glad you came to save us."

"Hold on, you two."

Littlefoot thought fast and started to slowly push the boulder off of the flyer's wings. Petrie and Cassie stood to their feet and looked up at Littlefoot.

"Thank you, Littlefoot," said Petrie.

"Can you fly?"

It was an obvious duh question, but Littlefoot didn't want to assume anything for right now. The Pteranodons shook their heads. Littlefoot lowered his head to the ground.

"Hurry. Get on."

The two flyers climbed aboard. Littlefoot raised his head and started to head back to the cliff where he left Ali and the kids. He wanted to check if there were any more struggling survivors, but with two severely injured flyers, he could not go any further.

The fire had expanded quickly as he ran back to the cliff. He saw that Ali and his kids were still waiting for him. Littlefoot carefully run up the slope as fast as he could and joined his family. Ali smiled and greeted him with a small nudge on the beak, or nose.

"Littlefoot, thank goodness your alright."

Ali soon noticed Petrie and Cassie mounted on Littlefoot's head.

"Petrie! Cassie! What happened?"

"When the flying rock hit," started Cassie, "it shook the land, making the rocks on top of our home fall. A few of the flyers fled, but most of us did not make it. It was a blessing that Littlefoot found us and saved us."

Petrie nodded.

"Yeah, but our wings are broken for now. If we could fly, we would have checked the valley for anymore survivors."

"I wouldn't do that, Petrie," said Littlefoot. "The smoke from the fire would make it hard to breathe."

"Hey longnecks and flyers."

The longnecks and flyers looked towards their left and saw Cera, Nick, Nod, and Fara walking towards them. They greeted the group with a smile. The voice had come from Nick.

"Ali!" exclaimed Cera. "It's great to see that you're okay."

"You too. Cera, where are Dante and the kids?"

Dante was a lightly brown Triceratops with brown eyes who was Cera's mate. They had a clutch of eggs, and out of that clutch, only two hatched.

"He was taking the kids for a swim," said Cera in a worried, saddened voice. "I… I…"

Tears soon ran down her green eyes. Cera crying was a rare sight to see, but when she did, it was sincere. Ali bowed her head and closed her eyes. She could not say anything. Her family made it out well. Cera's family was all gone. What could she say to ease her friend? Nick lightly patted Cera's side.

"Cera, I know how you feel. My sister and my mate are also gone. Being torn from them is..."

Nick couldn't finish his sentence. Tears poured out from his eyes and he remembered recent events.

Ali turned around to see Littlefoot staring into Haven Valley. He looked serious and scared.

"Littlefoot? Is everything okay, Dear?"

"Ducky, her mate, and Dad haven't made it out yet."

"Littlefoot, give them some time."

"No Ali. Time has run out. By now, they're…"

Littlefoot could not say it. It was directly staring at him, but he couldn't say it. A single tear ran down his left cheek. Ali saw it and just moved her head under Littlefoot's chin and rubbed it. The kids looked up at their parents with widened eyes.

"What happened?" asked Alison. "Where's Grandpa?"

Ali turned and looked down at her children.

"My sweet children. Grandpa Bron is-"

"I see something!" exclaimed Petrie.

The dinosaurs looked down at the valley to see two figures running out of the burning area. The two figures were Parasaurolophuses carrying their young. Each carried only two younglings. Ali, Cera, and Petrie were the ones that smiled the most.

"It's Ducky!" exclaimed Ali.

"And Kevin!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Hey guys!" shouted Cera. "Up here!"

The Parasaurolophuses stopped briefly and looked to where the voice came from. After seeing it was from Cera, the couple with their young ran towards the group of dinosaurs. They made it up the slope and smiled as they faced their friends.

"You guys made it!" said a happy Ducky.

"Not all," Cera said dully.

Ducky saw that Cera's mate and kids were not in the group and then understood. She dropped her relief moment and looked at Cera.

"Sorry, Cera."

Littlefoot looked out at the fire and sighed. He looked towards Ali with sorrow eyes.

"Not only Dad gone, but it looks like Crystal, Luke, Ricky, Penny, and all their kids are gone too. We're the last of our kind who escaped."

"Does that mean our friends-" started Littlefoot Junior.

LIttlefoot looked down at his son.

"I'm sorry, Junior. They're all gone."

Littlefoot Junior looked down at the ground and started to cry.

"But they were my friends. Why did they have to go?"

"Son, the Circle of Life takes those who it wants to take. We don't like it, but we can't question it. Do you get it?"

"No," he replied shakily.

"Well, one day, you will understand."

"So what do we do now?" asked Petrie.

Littlefoot glanced up at the outline of the wings that belonged to Petrie and Cassie and then faced the land dinosaurs. He looked back and saw that the fire was creeping towards them. He sighed.

"Once again, we must leave our home and find a new one. C'mon everyone."

He stared to walk towards the path that led down to the ground outside of the valley. The dinosaurs follow. The valley that was supposed to be a haven became a burning wasteland, like every great valley before it.


	4. A New Direction

The gang headed off, unsure of which direction to take. Even Littlefoot, who lead them, walked aimlessly. The group consisted of Littlefoot and his family, Ducky and her family, Cera, Nick, Petrie and Cassie, and Nod and Fara. The rest, being those who found Haven Valley or those who accompanied Littlefoot, had died. Even Littlefoot's father had died. Now, the day had dawned after a horrible night of lost, but the sun was blocked by gray clouds, yet there was no sign of rain. The forest they walked through, which was named Sharptooth Forest, had tall trees, some bushes, and a soft ground. The gang continued to walk, in hopes of getting out of the forest quickly.

"Daddy?"

The voice made Littlefoot look down at an angle as he continued to walk slowly forward.

"Yes?" he replied.

The one who called him daddy was her daughter Alison, a light pinkish longneck with hazel eyes.

"Aren't we going to wait for Grandpa Bron?" wondered the three-year-old.

Littlefoot's warm expression towards her daughter went cold. He said nothing and lifted his head back up to look forward. Alison was confused by this. She had never seen her father act...so unresponsive. She was used to see her father emote in different ways, but each emotion came with words. This one was cold and sad with no response. It was like if her father was frozen with an expression of a depressed man. Ali lowered her head to her daughter.

"C'mon Alison. Get on my head."

Alison obeyed and mounted herself on Ali's head. Ali lifted her head and continued to walk. Alison spoke again.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy? Why aren't we waiting for Grandpa Bron?"

"I'll...tell you tonight. Right now, we need to get out of the forest. The sun has risen, and we need to find out where to go."

"But doesn't Daddy know where to go?"

"... He's deciding now. Don't worry Alison. Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"That's okay, Mommy. I'm not sleepy, but thanks for letting me ride on your head."

"You don't need to thank me, Alison. It's so you can be safe."

Ali concentrated towards Littlefoot. She had seen him tense, but confusion and being tense at the same time was something new. A lot of things were on his mind, and knowing that his father was dead conflicted with his thoughts. Ali just hoped it did not cloud his judgment. She soon noticed her son Littlefoot Junior was next to his father. Junior looked up to his father and began talking.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" replied Littlefoot while still looking at the path ahead of him.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Just away."

"Oh," said Junior, looking forward.

Ahead of him, he saw the end of the forest. The sunlight was getting brighter and brighter as they neared the exit of this tree-filled garden. Finally, they took their first steps out of the forest. The land that he had always seen from the distance was now underneath his feet. He saw that it was like as he saw it from the cliff of Haven Valley. The land before him was desolate with hardly any vegetation. Mountains were outline in the distance, and the ground was hot and hard. He heard something approaching up from his left side and stop next to him.

"Is this it?" wondered Dan. "It seems so...gone. It looked cooler from the cliff."

"Dad, are we going to walk across this place?" Junior asked Littlefoot, looking up at him in mid-sentence.

With a determined face and glancing down at his son, he replied, "Yes."

"Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot looked back and saw the worried face of his mate.

"What's wrong, Ali?"

"You okay Dear?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"I'm...doing better. Now, we need to decide where to go."

"Excuse me, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot and Ali looked down. A Galliminus, Nick, was standing near Littlefoot's hind legs.

"Did you just say where to go?"

"Yes," nodded Littlefoot. "Do you have any suggestions or places that you've heard of that we can go?"

"I'm afraid not. I was hoping you've heard of anything."

Littlefoot looked back at his group. The small herd was just staring back at him. He looked at Petrie.

"Petrie, have you heard of any places from other flyers?"

"No."

"We have," explained Cassie, "but they are either cliffs for flyers or are not safe."

"Cliffs for flyers?" questioned Nod.

"Yeah," said Petrie. "Sometimes flyers live on cliffs near the big waters."

Littlefoot suddenly thought of something. A small smile formed.

"Wait! That's it."

"What's it?" asked Cera.

"Big water. If we find big water, we might find a new home."

"Near big water?" wondered Ducky. "But the big water isn't friendly. There are strange creatures under it."

"It doesn't have to be close. It will give us a sense on where to go."

"I see," smirked Kevin. "Water equals green food. Might as well give it a shot since it seems all the places we don't exist as safe places anymore."

"I guess," commented Nick.

"Alright," said Littlefoot. "We better eat some green food from the forest before heading out."

The others agreed and went as a team to find scrumptious green food, which wasn't that far from Littlefoot. Littlefoot and his family stayed behind. Littlefoot reached for the tree leaves near him and grabbed a few. He lowered his neck and dropped the pile on the floor.

"Eat up kids."

Junior, Alison, and Dan surrounded the pile and started eating the delicacy from the tree tops. Littlefoot smiled. Seeing his kids, especially Littlefoot Junior, reminded him of his childhood. For the most part, it was a good childhood, but so many things happened between the time he was not born to the time he found the Great Valley. His father left them, and he never grew up with him. He experienced the worst earthquake of his life, which almost ending up killing him. His mother soon died afterwards due to her injuries from a sharptooth who almost had him for breakfast, and he was miserable and thought his life was destined to die without ever finding the Great Valley. Littlefoot only wished that his children would never suffer the way he did. He just wanted the best for them.

He lifted his head back up to see Ali's worried face. He did not directly look at Ali and just got another leaf from the tree tops. He swallowed the mouthful of leaves after some grinding and felt his mate's look on him. He looked at Ali. Sure enough, she was looking at him.

"Ali, you should eat before we go."

"Littlefoot, I know a lot has been going through your mind. Are you sure you can lead?"

"Ali, yes, I can. I hate to compare, but this is like when the Great Valley fell. We lost everything and I still lead. The only thing is that I have more alive dear to me than before."

A small smile grew on Ali's face.

"And I'm also glad that I still have you and our precious kids."

She then sighed.

"I just wish we all would've made it out. I feel awkward in a sense when I'm near Cera. Here I am with you and the kids while Cera has nothing."

Ali dropped her head, looking at the ground.

"Cera has lost a lot," said Littlefoot. "Oh, Cera. That's why we mustn't bring it up. I know she remembers her mate and kids every time she either looks at you and Ducky, but... I just don't know how to help her...if she wants help."

Ali lifted her head to face Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, do you need help?"

Littlefoot looked at her curiously.

"With what?"

"Don't try to hide it. I know you've been thinking about your dad."

Littlefoot's expression dropped in a more serious tone. He sighed.

"It's just that... Well, I miss him. I thought he was always going to be with us in Haven Valley. I thought he would see the kids grow up into adults...but now, he's gone."

"Littlefoot, he is not gone. Be happy. He's with your mother and grandparents, maybe talking about how proud you've made them."

Littlefoot's eyes widened.

"When my father died," continued Ali, "my mother always said to be happy every time I felt sad that he was gone. She said he was with my grandparents, and all were watching over me. They just wanted me to be happy, and in that sense, I felt better.

Littlefoot smiled.

"Yeah. He is. He's with my mother finally. They can be happy together after a long time being away from each other."

A single tear of happiness ran down Littlefoot's cheek. Ali moved her head close to his head and rubbed it underneath his chin. Littlefoot's smile grew as his mate comforted him. After a few rubs, Ali just rested her head lightly on Littlefoot's neck. She felt his warmth and the rushing of his voice going to his mouth.

"Ali, I promise that I will keep you and the kids safe."

"I know you will, Littlefoot. You've been great to me and to the kids. I love you, my sweet Littlefoot."

That nickname. A memory was triggered from his past. It was the last time Littlefoot's mother addressed Littlefoot by name. They were the introduction of Littlefoot's final directions and hopes to him. Her eyes held something wonderful. It was the loving goodbye between a mother and her child. Littlefoot slightly smiled as a pair of new tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Ali. I promise to you that we'll find a new home and live together forever."


End file.
